Victoria de valor
by pabillidge90
Summary: yancy demostrara que tiene el corazón mas firme entre las mejores estrellas.


**Victoria de valor**

Respiraba con pesadez. Lo más difícil había pasado. Hizo su presentación tal y como la había preparado sin cometer ningún error. Su togekiss y ella estuvieron en perfecta sincronía. Las cartas ya estaban echadas, solo quedaba esperar el veredicto de los jueces. Tomó un poco de agua mineral en un intento por soltar ese nudo en su garganta y calmar los retorcijones de su estómago. La puerta se abrió asustándola.

-ya es hora- dijo la encargada.

Volvió a tomar aire y se puso en camino. Pasó por los largos corredores junto a su togekiss hasta llegar al escenario principal. Las personas aplaudían, no solo a ella. Sino a sus otras dos rivales; Aria la actual reina de kalos y Lisia, sobrina de Wallace y la coordinadora número uno de la región de Hoenn.

Las tres se colocaron en posición junto a sus pokemon. Aria con su delphox, Lisia con su altaria y Nancy(yancy) con su togekiss.

-y ahora anunciaremos la ganadora del concurso de exhibición y talento- dijo la comentarista.

Raúl contesta se acercó al centro del estadio y tomó el micrófono. Los nervios de las tres se incrementaron al mil.

-me complace anunciar- comenzó diciendo- que la ganadora del concurso de exhibición y talento es nada más y nada menos que…

Un apagón y todo se sumió en silencio.

-ohohohoho- una extraña risa se escuchó- nadie es más ganadora que yo.

Un reflector se encendió y mostró a una mujer bajando de una plataforma colgante. Tenía una vestimenta de cuero muy ceñida, un antifaz negro y su cabellera era larga, roja y curveada. A sus lados se encontraban tres pokemon un meowth, un seviper, un pumkaboo y un woobbuffet.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Raul.

-y soy la increíble jessídica- dijo la mujer- y vine a robarme el show.

-¿pero que….? ¡Seguridad!

Otros encargados entraron en escena pero la mujer llamada jessídica solo bufó por la nariz. Hizo un ademan con su mano y el woobbuffet emitió una luz verde. Una barrera se extendió por el campo rápidamente empujando a los encargados, a Raúl y la comentarista, pero las chicas y sus pokemon no fueron afectadas de esa forma.

-Ahora que ya no va a haber molestias podemos empezar el verdadero espectáculo. Ustedes tres contra mí.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- exclamó Lisia- ¡pagaras por tu osadía!

La coordinadora tocó la piedra activadora en su broche e hizo que su altaria megaevolucionara.

-altaria usa brillo mágico- altaria extendió sus alas y soltó un graznido hermoso. Emitió una luz blanca que se esparció por todo el lugar. Cuando el resplandor cesó vieron que el pumkaboo había levantado una barrera protectora.

-lastimas mis ojos- se quejó jessídica- seviper cola dragón.

Pumkaboo deshizo su barrera y el seviper se movió tan rápido que no nadie pudo seguirlo con la mirada. Un aura verde en forma de escamas rodeó su cola y con esta le dio un fuerte golpe a mega altaria. El pokemon dragón soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo.

-Delphox llama embrujada- ordenó aria.

-togekiss aura esfera- comandó yancy.

-acua cola y luego cola de hierro.

Delphox dibujó un círculo de fuego en el aire y luego puso su vara en medio de este. Disparó una descarga de fuego que iba rodeada de hilos de flamas. togekiss formó una esfera de energía azul en frente de su rostro y la disparó.

Seviper pudo ver venir ambos ataques, primero ejecutó el movimiento de acua cola y disparó una espiral de agua desde su cola que anuló la llama embrujada de delphox y avanzó hasta golpearlo. Justo cuando la aura esfera iba golpearla seviper dio un coletazo a velocidad supersónica y partió la aura esfera a la mitad deshaciéndola. En seguida se volvió a mover con su increíble rapidez y golpeó a togekiss con una cola de hierro.

-que débiles- se burló jessidica- esperaba un poco más.

-¡todavia no has ganado!- gritó Lisia- drago aliento.

Altaria se recompuso y abrió su pico. Las llamas azules se asomaron de forma amenazante.

-cola dragón- sepiver reaccionó más rápido y e introdujo forzosamente su cola cubierta del aura draconiana dentro de la cavidad de altaria, provocando una explosión en su interior- y ahora cola venenosa.

El aura verde fue reemplazada por un brillo purpura y hubo otra explosión en el interior de mega altaria. Seviper retiró su cola y un humo morado oscuro salió del interior de altaria. El pokemon dragon cayó y su mega evolución se deshizo.

-¡altaria!- chilló lisia corriendo hacia su pokemon, pero fue cortada por el meowth y el pumkaboo.

-tu eres la primera- dijo el pokemon gato para su asombro. Extendió sus garras brillantes y su silueta se deshizo. Y sin saber cómo, todas las prendas de Lisia cayeron al suelo hecha girones.

-¡kyaaahh!-gritó ella agachándose y abrazándose a sí misma para cubrirse.

El pumpkaboo emitió un brillo verdoso y unas plantas crecieron en el duro suelo del estadio. Las ramas atraparon a Lisia, la levantaron y la obligaron a extender sus extremidades. Los encargados usaban sus propios pokemon para atacar la barrera protectora pero esta no cedía. En el público se veían muchos flashes de cámara.

-¡eres una demente!- gritó Aria.

-ohohoho digan lo que quieran, ustedes siguen- respondió jessídica.

-delphox usa anillo ígneo.

-togekiss llamarada.

Unas intensas flamas rodearon a delphox y luego este golpeó el suelo con su vara. Unas grietas en el suelo salieron del lugar del golpe y se extendieron hasta llegar a seviper. Como una erupción, volcánica llamas salieron del suelo. Luego togekiss disparó una bola de fuego que en su camino tomó la forma de un kanji y golpeó el mismo lugar. Estaban a punto de cantar victoria, pero los pokemon habían sido protegidos otra vez por la protección de pumpkaboo.

-acaba con esto seviper, acua cola.

Seviper apareció en frente de delphox y le dio un coletazo cargado de agua que lo derribó.

-y ahora cola venenosa en togekiss.

El pokemon recibió varios coletazos cargados de veneno y también cayó debilitado.

-meowth has los honores- indicó jessídica.

-sus deseos son mis órdenes- respondió el pokemon.

Más rápido de lo que ellas pudieron gritar "¡NO!" el pokemon las despojó de toda prenda, acto seguido pumpkaboo creó más plantas que atraparon a yancy y Aria. Exponiéndolas de la misma forma que Lisia.

-ohohoho adelante tomen fotos y videos y súbanlos a youtube o que se yo- reía jessidica. Los flashes seguían destellando en la sombra del público. Las chicas cerraron los ojos y se mordían los labios con fuerza en un intento por reprimir sus lágrimas.

Un minuto después.

-ok creo que ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo jessídica- pasemos a lo siguiente.

La mujer chasqueó sus dedos y pumpkaboo controló las plantas para que las tres chicas quedaran postradas en el suelo con los traseros al aire. jessídica tomó un látigo y comenzó a darles azotes a las tres. Las chicas soltaron chillidos y lágrimas, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

-¡esto es para que recuerden quien es la mejor!- gritó la mujer dando azotes.

-¡No! ¡Para!- gritó Lisia.

-¡detente!- chilló aria.

-¡digan que yo soy la mejor y me detendré!

-¡está bien! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡ahora para!-gritaba Lisia.

-¡eres la mejor!- sollozó Aria.

Jessídica bufó y le ordenó a pumpkaboo que las soltara. Las chicas corrieron para alejarse de ella mientras se abrazaban a sí mismas.

-¡¿y qué hay de ti?!- preguntó jessídica a yancy volviéndola a azotar- ¡¿no vas a decir que soy la mejor?!

-¡NO!- respondió yancy- ¡eres la peor!

-¡¿huh?! Parece que tenemos a una chica valiente- se burló jessídica- tendré que hacer algo más persuasivo.

Jessídica oprimió un botón en el mango de su látigo y este se electrificó. Los azotes acompañados de descargas eléctricas en sus posaderas hacían arder su piel.

-¡¿vas a admitir que yo soy la mejor?!

-¡NO!

Jessídica sonó la lengua.

-mejor nos vamos ya- interrumpió el meowth- Wobbuffet no podrá mantener la barrera por más tiempo y la fuerza policiaca ya debe estar por llegar.

Jessídica gruñó por lo bajo. La mujer tomó un control y oprimió un botón rojo. Del suelo apareció un robot con forma de digglet. Una compuerta se abrió y todos los villanos entraron.

-hmph será mejor que recuerdes quien es superior.

Cuando se cerró la barrera y las plantas se deshicieron. El robot desapareció por debajo del suelo y yancy enseguida se puso de pie.

-¡esto no es suficiente para detenerme!- gritó a todo pulmón, restándole importancia a su condición- ¡en la vida encontraras obstáculos y hasta personas que te hagan daño! ¡Pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte! ¡Yo me hare más fuerte y voy a hacer la mejor!

Todos veían a yancy con ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente impactados. Los encargados se acercaron a ella y la cubrieron con una cobija. Le indicaban que fuera con ellos. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y se dispuso a seguirlos. Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un aplauso. La gente del público se había levantado de sus asientos y aplaudían a yancy y vitoreaban por ella.

Yancy sonrió y levantó su mano señalando al cielo. Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron más fuertes hasta hacer temblar el estadio. Esa no fue una humillación pública, fue una victoria de valor.

**To be continued?**


End file.
